


Recuerdo inexistente

by AstroStellar



Category: Coco (2017), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: Xion despierta en un nuevo mundo… cuando no debería haberlo hecho.





	Recuerdo inexistente

     Todo era silencio y, luego, tinieblas. En ese mundo no había oscuridad, ya era oscuridad.  
     Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que podía abrir los ojos, respirar, sentir. Estaba lejos, muy lejos de donde realmente pertenecía… A Roxas. A Sora.  
     Dio una fuerte bocanada, trastabillando, apoyándose como buenamente podía en la pared que tenía al costado con un brazo tembloroso; las piernas prácticamente sin sostenerla. La luz se había colado entre sus parpados, percibiendo lo primero que había sentido realmente ante todo. Luz. Luz en la oscuridad.  
     Alzó los iris. Había miles de matices brillantes, despampanantes, repletos de destellos. Rodó los ojos con la respiración entrecortada, sin entender nada.  
     ¿Dónde estaba? Y más importante… ¿Por qué estaba allí?  
     Pasados unos segundos, al fin pudo mantenerse en pie por sí misma, dando un paso al frente, impresionada, con la boca entreabierta por el asombro, mirando a la noche salpicada de luz, a aquellos extraños edificios que todo lo invadían, alzándose desde la tierra al cielo, con un toque clásico y hermoso.  
     Un pensamiento certero la invadió, dándose cuenta de algo: hasta hacía escasos instantes, todo había sido oscuridad para ella, quietud; ni una consciencia, ni un ser.  
     Tan solo siendo lo que realmente era: nada. Una criatura que no debería de haber sido creada.  
     Pero allí estaba, en un mundo nuevo, repleto de música que lo invadía todo, una suave brisa frotando sus cabellos. Dio unos pasos más, vacilante aun, saliendo a la penumbra dorada, asomándose por la balaustrada que tenía ante sí.  
    Un universo nuevo se alzaba ante sus narices, miles de sensaciones que creyó que jamás volvería a experimentar se alzaban ante ella, maravillada.  
    Estaba… viva. Todo lo viva que podía estarlo un ser como ella. Recorrió con los ojos el cielo estrellado e infinito, respirando el aroma a dulce flor, miles de pétalos de corte dorado se arremolinaban ahora por todo el lugar, sobre ella, maravillándola con su caricia fortuita. ¿Qué era aquel lugar y por qué estaba allí?  
    Apretó con fuerza la piedra, sintiéndola dura contra su palma enguantada, respirando de forma entrecortada. No supo el tiempo que se quedó ahí, simplemente contemplando los edificios en aquella posición, respirando, sintiendo, hasta que la interrumpieron:  
   –¡Ey muchachita!  
   Dio un respingo ante la voz, girándose en un resorte, sorprendida al ser arrastrada de nuevo a la realidad de forma tan brusca.  
   –Eh, eh, eh, tranquila. No voy a hacerte nada. –Sus ojos se desmesuraron un tanto, mirando de forma errática la fisonomía extraña, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.  
   Unos dedos huesudos y pálidos se estiraban hacia ella, mostrando sus manos en son de paz, fisonomía fina, mirada sincera. Aquel no era un hombre… sino un esqueleto.  
   –Eh, tranquila… –Repitió el ente, bajando el tono un poco más para no asustarla, pero dando un paso al frente.  
   –¿Qué…eres?–No quería haberlo preguntado de ese modo, pero no tenía otra forma de expresarse en aquel momento, dado que la sorpresa guiaba sus actos.  
   Realmente, era más el asombro que el miedo; aun algo desubicada, no había podido evitar preguntar de esa forma tan maleducada, porque… en realidad no era el primer esqueleto que veía moviéndose. –Perdone. –Se disculpó, poniendo una postura normal. –¿Quién es usted y dónde estamos? –Reformuló lo anterior dicho, añadiendo algo más, esperando que no se lo tuviera en cuenta.  
   El esqueleto frunció un poco el ceño ante la pregunta y la actitud, observándola un leve instante más antes de preguntar con voz suave.  
   –Niña, pero… ¿no sabes dónde estás? ¿Eres nueva aquí?  
   La chica de cabello negro asintió, algo dubitativa. No estaba muy segura si de aquello era un sueño o no, pero lo último que recordaba… era que Roxas la había hecho desparecer. Entonces quería decir que… tuvo un estremecimiento.  
   –Yo… –Dijo en voz baja, dubitativa, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, sin entender nada, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. –Acabo de llegar. –Fue lo único que atinó a decir, muy confusa.  
   –Oh… –El hombre bajó el rostro, apesadumbrado, acariciándose las vértebras de la nuca con un suspiro resignado, sin saber cómo encarar aquello. –Eres tan joven… –Se quedó en silencio un pequeño instante, como si intentara ordenar sus propios pensamientos, cómo actuar a continuación. –Me llamo Héctor. ¿Y tú?  
   –…Xion. –Le contestó aun algo indecisa, dudando en una primera instancia.  
   –Bien Xion. Me gustaría enseñarte algo. ¿Puedes acompañarme?–El esqueleto sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa de dientes rectos, y una brillante palanca de oro tintineó en la penumbra que aun los cubría, estirando la mano para invitarle a seguirle.  
   La chica apretó un tanto la mandíbula, indecisa. No parecía mala persona, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo por todo aquel lugar, aunque, pese a todo, acabó asintiendo. Prefería que alguien le explicara que era aquello y porque se encontraba allí.  
   Bajaron por las húmedas escaleras, muy, muy abajo. Apoyó la mano en la barandilla para no caer, mientras la muchacha veía con ojos desorbitados criaturas multicolores que sobrevolaban el cielo, contrastando con sus colores fosforitos en la noche, y en la cuidad, a miles de esqueletos de diferentes formas y tamaños atestando las calles, y los edificios brillando en la noche con luz propia. Eso era lo que había distinguido incluso con los parpados cerrados. Aquella luz en las sombras.  
   Fuera lo que fuera aquel lugar, no parecía estar conquistado por los sincorazón, era otra clase de oscuridad la que allí reinaba… una de noche eterna pero, por el contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, tenía un corte pacifico que lo impregnaba todo.  
Pasados unos minutos arribaron a las calles de abajo, metiéndose por un callejón oscuro. Xion miró hacia atrás, a la luz, queriendo fundirse con la gente, aunque sabría que llamaría la atención a sobremanera, no le importaba. Podía sentir vagamente la mano del hombre sobre la suya, guiándola; en algún punto del camino la abría cogido para orientarla, tan absorta estaba en la contemplación que no se había percatado del gesto.  
    –¿A dónde vamos? –Le preguntó a Héctor, aun con los ojos perdidos en el gentío mientras le seguía, siendo arrastrada.  
    –A la zona de los olvidados.  
    Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al escuchar aquel nombre, soltando su mano de un fuerte tirón, haciendo que el hombre trastabillara hacia delante,  sorprendido.  
    –¿Los olvidados…? Pero… –Los ojos de la chica empezaron a mirar hacia todos lados, mostrando su genuina inquietud, sin un ápice de disimulo. –No. No puede ser. Estoy viva. Estoy aquí. Siento. ¡Puedo sentir! Sé que hice lo que hice sabiendo mi destino, pero no puedes decirme…  
   Los ojos castaños del esqueleto se oscurecieron, tristes.  
   –Ven, pequeña. –Dijo con tono dulce, invitándola a seguirle, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Lo último que quería era asustarla otra vez.  
   Ella juntó las manos en el pecho, asustada, dándose ánimos en silencio: queriendo seguir adelante, pese a la confusión, pese a su miedo. Acabó haciéndole caso, prosiguiendo con paso reticente.  
Pasados unos instantes, después de atravesar la angosta callejuela, llegaron a una zona poco iluminada; unas chabolas edificadas en el agua que no tenían nada que ver con las grandes edificaciones llevadas al cielo que había visto con anterioridad llenaban el terreno que tenía ahora frente a sí.  
Héctor se paró un poco más adelante, mirando el suelo, al líquido trasparente.  
   –Te he traído hasta aquí… para que te mires en el agua... –Murmuró con cierta reticencia, expectante por su reacción, reacio, huyendo de sus ojos azules, desviando sus castaños hasta la superficie liquida.  
    Xion respiró hondo, intentando negarse a sí misma lo que vería en el reflejo de la superficie, atenazándose sus entrañas ante el fuerte presentimiento que tenía sobre todo aquello. Se agachó como buenamente pudo, pisando su capa negra, apoyando sus manos enguantadas en la madera, y asomando el rostro por el filo de esta, contemplando su imagen. Se le cortó la respiración.  
    No. No podía ser cierto. Pero lo era.  
    Unos ojos azules como el cielo era lo único que reconocía a parte de su cabello negro. Un rostro pálido como la tiza le devolvía la mirada, ribeteado de miles de matices de colores, remarcando los rasgos que ya no tenía. Se llevó una mano al rostro sin creerlo, acariciando donde antes había habido piel, pero ahora solo era hueso, olvido.  
    Con las manos temblorosas, se quitó uno de los guantes lentamente, temblando, y se contempló la mano de finos dedos, que ya no era una carne, sino tan solo hueso.  
    –No…  
    Héctor se acercó a ella, apesadumbrado, tomándola del hombro para darle apoyo.  
    –Lo siento mucho… –El dolor había teñido por fin su voz, poniéndose en la situación de la muchacha. – ¿Cómo fue?  
    Xion abrió y cerró los ojos, mientras una fina lágrima caía por ellos, sin entender siquiera el significado. No podía sentir, no era real, pero… ahí estaba. Un torrente inconmensurable de emociones la invadía, casi rompiéndola por la mitad, casi matándola. Pero ya estaba muerta.  
     Respiró de forma entrecortada, hipando, intentado hablar.  
    –…Hice que mi mejor amigo me matara. –Lo soltó sin más, porque no había nada más que decir. Sí, miles de matices y situaciones que la habían llevado a aquel momento, a aquel lugar, pero lo esencial era eso.  
    El hombre ahogó un grito como buenamente pudo, impresionado.  
    –¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?  
    –Era necesario. –Boqueó, el tono quedo, los ojos azules perdidos en la nada, las lágrimas vertiéndose una a una por su pálido rostro. –Sino lo hubiera hecho… –  
    Se le rompió la voz. –Sino lo hubiera hecho los dos estarían muertos.  
Mejor una vida insignificante como la mía que dos esenciales.–No pudo seguir hablando ante lo último, sintiendo un agudo dolor, un pesar inconmensurable.  
Había hecho bien, sabía que había hecho bien… pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera.  
     Se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo que había pasado. Sí, era cierto, y sabía que su sacrificio seria compensado por olvido. ¿Por qué estaba allí entonces?  
     –Lo siento tanto… Debió de ser hace mucho… –Dijo el otro, con la voz quebrada también, –los eventos traumáticos hacen que los muertos nos desorientemos.  
Yo mismo no recuerdo como morí. Me alegro de que lo hayas recordado, aunque sea doloroso, y más en estos momentos…  
    Xion se giró con lentitud al calar sus palabras en su mente, mirándole ahora de forma interrogante, desconcertada.  
    –¿Hace mucho…? No creo que sea así.  
    Héctor abrió y cerró la boca, desconcertado por su tono.  
    –Sí. –Le confirmó, tomándola de las manos para darle ánimos. –Debió de ser hace mucho. No tendrías un estado tan avanzado de ser así.  
    –¿Estado avanzado?–Su timbre subió una octava, demostrando su alarma.  
    El hombre parpadeó, sin saber cómo decirlo, viendo su confusión.  
    –… no te queda mucho para ser olvidada, para desaparecer. –Le señaló ahora el rostro cubierto de motivos. –Esas marcas, repletas de colores, significan que te están olvidando, que ya casi nadie te recuerda. Cuando nadie más te recuerde… te esfumaras. Desaparecerás en el olvido, para siempre.  
    La muchacha se quedó mirándole, entrando sus palabras poco a poco en su mente, calando hondo. Con pulso tembloroso, se abrazó con fuerza a si misma, respirando de forma entrecortada.  
     No. Otra vez no. No podía ser verdad.  
     Solo quería volver a estar junto a Axel y Roxas, que todo volviera a ser normal, como aquellos días tranquilos contemplando el crepúsculo, sin mayor preocupación que tomar un helado juntos todos los días después de las misiones. ¿Era mucho pedir?  
¿Tenía que perder la esperanza luego de haberla recuperado hacia escasos minutos?  
     Se sentía viva, bien. ¿Por qué había tenido que despertar del olvido para volver de nuevo a él? ¿Era una cruel jugada del destino, que se volvía a reír de nuevo de ella?  
     –No lo entiendo… –Dijo, con tono estrangulado, agazapándose un poco más sobre sí misma. Si tenía que desaparecer, que fuera ya, del todo, para siempre. No quería tener esperanzas y luego perderlas de una forma tan fútil y rápida. –Acabo de despertar. No sé qué es este lugar, y ahora me dices que voy a volver a desaparecer en breve. ¿Por qué?  
     Héctor se quedó callado, sin saber que contestar aquello, dolido por el sentimiento de tristeza compartido por la chica. Si era cierto… si era cierto que acababa de despertar. ¿Por qué todo el mundo la había olvidado? Era realmente cruel.  
     Se estuvo unos instantes mirándola, pensativo, llegando a la conclusión de que aquello no era justo.  
     Tuvo una idea, así que alzándose, decidió usar su última carta bajo la manga, un pequeño consuelo.  
    –Madame Ágata podría ayudarte a enfrentar el olvido eterno con entereza. –Le comunicó el hombre, apoyando la mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. –Te acompañaré hasta ella.  
     Xion alzó el rostro, con los ojos perdidos, intentando centrarse ante sus palabras, asintiendo al fin, pasados unos largos segundos. No podía negar aquel último consuelo, aquella esperanza vana de superar, aunque fuera mínimamente, sus penas. Le siguió, trastabillando un poco, avanzando entre los maderos, más adentro en la penumbra. Las chabolas a su alrededor, se sentían opresoras, como si la observaran, adentrándose ambos en sus entrañas sin miedo en apariencia, –aunque en el fondo, la chica estaba repleta de temor,–  hasta llegar a una de las casas más amplias que había en el lugar, introduciendose ambos en ella.  
    –Aquí es. La casa de Madame Ágata. –Le indicó el esqueleto, estirando un brazo, indicando que pasara primero. –Es la mujer más anciana de los olvidados; alguien muy sabio. Debes tratarla con respeto. –Le murmuró como consejo, al cual Xion asintió, percibiendo en sus palabras la magnitud de visitar a alguien de ese calibre.  
    La chica vestida de negro entró con paso dubitativo. La sala estaba inundada por la luz de las velas, y un leve olor a cera bañaba el ambiente de forma sutil. Una gran mecedora estaba situada en la pared central de la sala, y en ella, una enorme figura, de unos tres metros, enjoyada con abalorios coloridos, un vestido rojizo con ribeteado tonos dorados, y una melena blanca y cana, rizada, recorriéndole los costados. Unos profundos ojos negros, que parecían verlo todo, la encararon, haciéndola más pequeñita de lo que ya se sentía, amedrentada.  
    –Vaya… que tenemos aquí.–La voz de la anciana llenó la habitación al hablar de forma clara pero con cierta carraspera en el timbre de voz.  
    –Buenas, madame. –Héctor hizo una reverencia, e instó a Xion a hacer lo propio con la mirada. La muchacha lo imitó torpemente, no acostumbrada a aquellas cosas, habiéndose serenado un poco por el camino. –Veníamos a pedir consejo.  
    –Cómo todos. Habla, Héctor.  
    El hombre hizo el amago de tragar saliva, pero sin llegar a hacerlo, dado que no tenía. Alzó el rostro para encararla.  
    –Esta chica está a punto de desaparecer.  
    La mujer volvió cuchillos sus ojos, analizándola.  
    –Sí. –Dijo con tono seco. –Me había percatado.  
    El varón se estremeció un tanto ante su fría voz.  
    –… bueno… pues ella asegura que acaba de aparecer aquí. ¿No le parece extraño? ¿Había visto antes un caso igual?  
    Xion la observó mejor al estar más cerca, mirándola con curiosidad. La anciana esqueleto también tenía la cara repleta de colores, aunque de forma menos acusada, marcándola como una casi olvidada. Eran iguales. Pero para aquella mujer tendría más sentido, porque viendo el trato que Héctor le procesaba, era alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo allí, no como era su caso.  
    La mujer apretó las manos con fuerza sobre los reposabrazos de la mecedora donde se encontraba, y se incorporó poco a poco, para poder acercarse a mirarla bien, rozándole su presencia en la cara, pero sin que la morena diera un paso atrás, encarándola de frente.  
    –¿Por qué tendría que creerte? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. –Sus penetrantes ojos oscuros estudiaron los claros de la joven, encarándola, analizándola para determinar si mentía.  
    –Estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Qué ganaría con mentir?–Contestó Xion con voz preclara, apretando los puños, ojos azules enfrentados con los negros, sin vacilar.  
    Ágata la miró un largo instante, y al final, una media sonrisa se pintó en su, curiosamente, ajado rostro.  
    –Tienes agallas. Me gusta eso.  
Cuéntame.

  

    Abrió la boca, dubitativa en un primer instante: hasta que empezó a hablar. Le narró todo lo que recordaba, todo lo que sabía. Contó tanto, en tan poco tiempo, de una forma tan intensa, que luego se sentido agotada. Ni siquiera a Héctor le había dado todos y cada uno de los detalles.  
Ella no debería haber estado viva, en un primer lugar. Recordó de forma vaga que estaba desobedeciendo muchas normas al decir aquello, leyes que le habían enseñado en la organización pero que para ella, en aquellos instantes, ya no valían nada. ¿Qué importaba ya?  
    Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que la mujer seguía observándola en silencio, contemplando su expresión, pero sobre todo, sus ojos tormentosos, estos que aun mostraban las emociones que dentro se hallaban, dado que sus facciones estaban anuladas.  
    –Entiendo… –Dijo la mujer con voz clara para llamar su atención. La chica alzó el rostro, un tanto sobresaltada. Tan inmersa había estado en sus propias cavilaciones que había olvidado por un instante donde se encontraba –Tu situación es bastante diferente a la de una persona normal.  
    –Sí… –Contestó en tono quedo, no pudiendo evitar bajar el rostro, la mirada, el pasado atormentándola.  
    –Siento deciros que poco puedo hacer yo. Si hubiera una forma de evadir el olvido, muchos estarían aquí con nosotros. –La mujer alzó la huesuda mano, abarcando todo cuanto podía con ella. –Yo misma estoy siendo arrastrada, a cada instante, a cada segundo, hacia la oscuridad.  
    –Yo… –Interrumpió Héctor, dando un paso al frente, sosteniendo con nerviosismo su sombrero de paja al hablarle. –Realmente esperaba que pudieras darle cierto consuelo, sé que no hay más que el olvido, pero…  
   –Lo sé, hijo. –Coincidió la anciana, cerrando los ojos mientras asentía. Se giró hacía Xion. –Sí necesitas llorar, llora. Aquí hay un hombro sobre el que apoyarse  siempre que quieras.  
   La muchacha tuvo un estremecimiento ante aquellas palabras. Nunca había tenido una relación especialmente estrecha con ninguna mujer, pero allí, en aquel instante, sintió un vínculo invisible uniéndolas. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por su ofrecimiento, por aquellas simples palabras que le parecían un mundo, y la mujer, sonriente, abrió los brazos para invitarla en silencio. Dudando un instante, la chica corrió hacia sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su regazo.  
    Estaba perdida, olvidada. Sola. Estuvo llorando durante largo tiempo, despejando con ello la sensación opresora que sentía sobre el pecho, sus lágrimas purificando su alma marchita poco a poco, aferrándose con fuerza a las estrafalarias ropas de la mujer, mientras esta, acariciaba y mecía sus cortos cabellos, enredando los dedos en el, una y otra vez, dándole palabras de consuelo. Que no estaba sola, que allí tenía alguien para ella siempre que quisiera, hasta el final.  
    Los pensamientos de Xion eran un cumulo de recuerdos dispersos; peleando contra los sincorazón, la organización, Roxas ofreciéndole su primer helado compartido, la sonrisa de Axel siempre cariñosa y comprensiva… los echaba tanto de menos.  
    Entendió que estaban lejos para poder alcanzarlos, que ya no podría verlos más, pero… en un resorte abrió los ojos, separándose un tanto del regazo de la anciana, mirando a la nada unos angustiosos segundos, mientras una idea revolucionaría arribaba a su mente como un rayo de luz en la más profunda oscuridad. Eso era que debía hacer.  
    –Debo volver junto a Sora. –Dijo en voz alta, con seguridad, apartándose completamente del que había sido su refugio instantes antes encontrando en su tormento la respuesta a su encrucijada.  
    –¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, pequeña? –La incentivó la anciana mientras le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura.  
    –No lo sé. –Su voz aumentaba de intensidad, decidida. –Pero lo voy a intentar. No debería estar aquí. Debería estar junto a Roxas, junto a Sora, en su corazón. Debe haber una manera de volver. –Estaba segura de sus palabras, lo sentía dentro, muy a dentro de sí misma.  
    La anciana entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía con dulzura, apartándole un mechón de cabello del rostro, poniéndolo tras su oreja, limpiando en un gesto sutil el leve rastro de lágrimas que quedaba en sus mejillas.  
    –Así se habla pequeña. Sigue a tu corazón. –La animó.  
    La chica alzó el rostro con los ojos desorbitados, aquellas palabras, sin aparente significado, lo eran todo para ella, porque allí, en aquel instante, se dio cuenta al fin de la verdad: tenía un corazón. Sentimientos que la hacían vibrar, estremecerse. Emociones de verdad… estaba viva genuinamente, por si misma.  
    –Gracias de verdad, Ágata. –Le dijo con sinceridad, tomándole las manos de la anciana, apretándolas con fuerza en un gesto de infinito cariño y agradecimiento,  mirándola a los ojos.– Lo haré.  
Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, aunque no sé si podrá ser posible.  
    La mujer se la quedó mirando unos instantes, terminando por asentir.  
    –Lo intentaré. Quiero despedirme de ti como toca, muchacha.  
    Xion la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras asentía.  
    –Llámame Xion.  
    La anciana se levantó poco a poco, siendo ayudada por los otros dos, mientras devolvía el gesto a Xion al saber su nombre. Con lentitud, fue acompañada por los más jóvenes hasta el exterior, ayudándose de su gayata.  
     Llegaron a fuera, franqueando las casuchas con lentitud, amoldándose al paso de la ajada mujer, llegando al cabo del rato, hasta donde Xion había aparecido horas antes.  
     La joven de ojos azules respiró hondo, y llevada por un presentimiento, subió a la barandilla, quedándose un instante ahí suspendida, mirando la maravillosa ciudad desde las alturas, contemplando las extrañas criaturas que la sobrevaloraban, todas ellas de vivos colores. Luego de un momento de concentración, invocó su llave espada.  
_Sigue a tu corazón_ , pensó. Ahí estaba la clave. Tenía uno, lo sentía, tan adentro de si, que con mentiras, había creído que verdad aquellas palabras, que no tenía uno, que no podía sentir. Pero era genuino, suyo; la guiaba a cada paso, y ahora, lo que él le decía era que volviera a casa, donde realmente pertenecía. Porque si lo hacía, quizá, solo quizá, podría volver a ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Debía regresar junto a Sora y probarlo. No podía perder la esperanza.  
     Contempló unos instantes más ese mundo mágico que veía bajo sus pies, frente a sus narices, y respirando hondo, alzó la llave, concentrándose.  
     Un portal comenzó a abrirse poco a poco, lleno de luz. Aquello le indicaba la verdad: podía marchar. Sintiendo un estremecimiento, se giró a mirar a sus compañeros, posando sus ojos de inmediato en Ágata. Observó con pena no fingida, como la mujer la despedía con la mano, convirtiéndose poco a poco en copos de luz, marchándose para siempre con una sonrisa, yendo hacia el olvido, pero jamás siendo olvidada por los que allí la habían conocido.  
     –Gracias por haberme mostrado el camino, Ágata. –Musitó con un nudo en la garganta, roto su tono de voz, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. –Adiós a los dos. –Vio como Héctor alzaba una mano afectada, mudo, para despedirse. Y saltó, siendo recibida por un corazón puro.  
    Hasta que volviera a encontrarse con quien ansiaba ver.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Hace un tiempo que tenía esta historia dando tumbos por mi ordenador, así que he decidido subirla... más vale tarde que nunca :P
> 
> Una curiosidad: El primer título que se me ocurrió para este relato fue “No.i” que es el auténtico nombre de Xion: “Numero inexistente”.  
> Luego acabé descartándolo al ocurrirseme el actual. Este lo vi completamente perfecto. Era la unión de la canción de la película y a la par, tanto que ver con Xion... y la espada, que para mí, la representa “Recuerdos lejanos". 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que os haya entretenido ^^


End file.
